


Stunning new tricks

by SuperEllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Self Blow, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: When Bokuto realizes that he's flexible enough to go down on himself, he can't wait to show it to his closest friend.Kuroo doesn't seem to care about Bokuto's new skill... but he actually does.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 107





	Stunning new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my way to wish Kuroo a happy birthday.  
> PWP is usually not my thing, either to write or to read, but this idea kept running around in my head and I couldn’t stop myself… so here, have some pointless nsfw content.
> 
> Please be also aware that English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes please let me know.  
> This said, I hope you'll enjoy the reading.

"Kurooooo!" Bokuto yelled, calling for his friend as he entered their shared apartment. The tone of his voice was excited, and it was followed by feet hurriedly stomping around the living room.

Kuroo was in his bedroom when he heard his friend's arrival, and he slowly put away the textbook he was trying to read; there was no way he was going to study when Bokuto was home, he was too loud to allow Kuroo to get any work done. With a sigh, he stood up from his bed and opened his bedroom door, immediately finding himself face to face with his roommate's excited grin.

"Here you are! Come with me, I need to show you something!" Bokuto said before Kuroo could even open his mouth to say something. Bokuto grabbed him by a wrist and started pulling him along, and Kuroo could do nothing other than to follow. After a couple of steps, however, Bokuto changed his mind and stopped, now looking at the door to Kuroo's bedroom, which apparently was closer.

"In here" he said, and without letting go of Kuroo's wrist, he pressed his other hand on Kuroo's chest and started pushing him backwards, to get him back inside his own bedroom. Kuroo wasn't exactly understanding what Bokuto's intentions were, but he found himself following those directions anyway.

"What, Bo?" he tried to ask, hoping to receive some kind of explanation, but he didn't get any. On the contrary, Bokuto looked around before pushing Kuroo to sit down on a chair in a corner of the room. Kuroo usually used that chair to put his clothes when he felt too lazy to hang them in his wardrobe. And now, before he could even realize what was happening, Bokuto's hands were both on his shoulders, pushing him to sit down.

"Stay here" Bokuto told him, before diving onto Kuroo's bed and almost making his textbooks bounce to the floor.

"Hey, careful" Kuroo tried to warn him, but Bokuto didn't even acknowledge that he had heard.

He took the textbooks and put them on the floor though, which at least was something. Then he pushed himself up on his knees looking at Kuroo, and started taking off his clothes. His tracksuit jacket was the first thing to end up on the floor. At that point, Kuroo really didn't know what to think of it anymore. What the hell was Bokuto doing? He had come home all excited, saying that he needed to show Kuroo something, and now he was taking his clothes off. Was his own body what he wanted Kuroo to see? In that case, he could have saved himself the trouble, because Kuroo definitely wasn't interested. Okay sure, maybe he had thought about it once or twice, but that was it. They were good friends, he really didn't need to see too much of Bokuto's skin.

"Stop, stop, stop! What are you doing?" Kuroo protested, aiming to put an end to that madness. He had been friends with Bokuto for years, yet sometimes he still couldn't get the way the other's thought process worked. For example, he couldn't for the life of him get why Bokuto was taking his clothes off, his t-shirt following the jacket on the floor. His upper body was now exposed, muscles perfectly toned, as was expected from an athlete who aimed to go pro after college. Noticing that Kuroo was obviously distressed by the situation, Bokuto stopped and let himself fall to a normal sitting position on the bed, feet on the floor and eyes pointed at Kuroo.

"I found out something. So you know that I'm really good at stretching, right? Like, I'm very flexible and everything" Bokuto started to say. Kuroo nodded, remembering the times he had seen his friend stretch before and after matches at training camp, during high school. He still couldn't understand what that had to do with Bokuto getting undressed in his bedroom though.

"Well, I'm even more flexible than I thought! Like, today at volleyball practice I realized that I can suck down on myself" Bokuto explained, but he wasn't exactly making any sense. Kuroo still wasn't getting his point.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" he asked, waiting for his friend to clarify on what he was saying.

"I mean, you know... like a blowjob. I can blow myself now" Bokuto better explained. Kuroo definitely didn't want to know _how_ his friend had found out something like that while he was at volleyball practice, but he was absolutely interested in finding out _why_ Bokuto looked like he was going to show Kuroo exactly that. Kuroo definitely didn't want to see Bokuto blow himself, and thank you very much.

"Is that what you wanted to show me? Then wow, I'm impressed, but no thanks, I don't want to see you suck your own dick" Kuroo deadpanned, hoping to be able to make Bokuto understand that he wasn't interested in seeing him do anything to himself. Certain activities were private, and Kuroo really thought that Bokuto should have conducted them behind closed doors, not in front of his roommate.

Kuroo's words probably hit Bokuto too hard, because all the excitement left his face in an instant, replaced by a sad expression. He now looked dejected, his mouth curving downwards and his eyes watering up, his hair deflating.

"You don't believe me, do you? But I swear that I can do it, and it's the coolest thing in the universe" Bokuto mumbled, looking at the floor instead of at Kuroo. That reaction affected Kuroo maybe a little too much. He hated to see Bokuto like that, and he didn't want to be the cause of Bokuto's low spirits. That was the reason why there was only one thing that Kuroo could do at that point, and when he realized it he cursed himself mentally.

"No, no, Bo, I believe you" he tried to make the other understand that _believing_ wasn't the problem, but seeing it was. But Kuroo also knew that, had that last attempt failed, he would have had to give his friend permission to continue with his show. Kuroo wasn't interested in watching, that was true, but at the same time he was willing to do it if it meant preserving Bokuto's good mood. He detested having to deal with Bokuto when he was dejected.

"Then watch, okay? So you can tell me if it isn't the coolest thing ever" Bokuto went on, a little bit of joy returning to his eyes. He hinted a smile as he talked, and Kuroo knew that he didn't have any other options left. Without saying a word, and just letting out a grunt, he waved a hand repeatedly in the air, to gesture that Bokuto could go ahead. He still couldn't believe the things he was willing to do in the name of their friendship.

At Kuroo's gesture, Bokuto beamed with happiness, and a moment later he jumped on his feet, grabbing the hem of his tracksuit pants and pushing them all the way down, together with his underwear. Then he stepped out of them, and at that point he was completely naked. Since Kuroo was sitting and Bokuto was standing, he had to tilt his head back in order to look at Bokuto's face. If he didn't, his gaze was falling directly onto another part of his friend's anatomy. A part that he'd never really been interested in seeing, but that at the moment was dangling right in front of his face.

Bokuto went back to sit on the bed, scooting a little backwards so that he could plant both feet on the bed, and found a comfortable position with his legs open. Kuroo was still looking at him, when Bokuto brought a hand to stroke his own dick. It was soft, and he was probably trying to get it hard. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he witnessed the scene.

"Don't look at me like that. Just give me a moment, I can assure you that it's super cool" Bokuto protested, and maybe Kuroo was imagining things, but it seemed like his friend was starting to blush. Kuroo didn't say anything, he just kept waiting. And in the meantime he kept watching.

That Kuroo liked boys as much as he liked girls wasn't a secret. But Bokuto was one of his best friends, and he had never thought about him that way. Sure, he had eyes and he could say that his friend looked good, but he would have never in a million years felt attraction towards him. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes away as Bokuto stroked himself in front of him. It didn't make any sense, but Kuroo had already stopped asking himself questions about it. Because Bokuto was finally getting hard, and Kuroo's cock twitched inside his pants.

That was definitely new. He had never felt anything for Bokuto, yet now his body seemed to be interested enough to react when the other was perfectly erect. Kuroo's eyes were staring between Bokuto's legs, never looking away from his dick. When it was completely erect, however, he realized that he was finding it maybe a little too interesting, and he forced himself to look away. He raised his gaze towards Bokuto's face, and only then he noticed that his friend was staring right at him, pupils blown with lust and bottom lip caught between his teeth. At that sight there was another twitch in Kuroo's pants, to the point that he had to cross his legs in order to try and hide that he was starting to get hard as well.

"Now comes the fun part" Bokuto said, eyes never leaving Kuroo, and a smirk now appearing on his lips. Kuroo took a deep breath and nodded; there was nothing in the world that had the power to make him look away at that point. Damned Bokuto and his stupid ideas!

And then, eyes still on Kuroo, Bokuto lowered his head and started folding on himself. His legs were still spread wide, knees bent and feet planted on the mattress. His right hand was holding his dick still; it was huge, both long and thick. And now Bokuto's mouth was getting closer and closer to it, until his lips deposited a kiss on the tip. Kuroo swallowed and almost suffocated, and that was the moment Bokuto closed his eyes and took himself into his own mouth, both hands now grabbing at his thighs in order to help himself keep that uncomfortable position.

Kuroo couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his mouth. The scene he was witnessing was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He had never imagined before that Bokuto could have ever had that kind of effect on him. But at that point Kuroo was completely hard as well, and he wasn't sure he cared enough to hide it anymore. All he cared about was that his dick was hurting, still confined inside the jeans he was wearing, and he was feeling the need to free it. But he didn't want to, he was still too embarrassed at the idea of what Bokuto would have thought of him if he had started masturbating right there and then. He tried, however, to look for a little relief by palming himself on top of his pants and caressing his erection.

In the meantime, Bokuto was still sucking with emphasis on his own dick. After a while, however, he opened his eyes and tried to take a look at Kuroo. At that point there was no way that he hadn't noticed what Kuroo was doing, which made Kuroo stop immediately, red in the face. He was feeling like an idiot, but at the same time his dick was hurting so much that he needed to find some relief and soon, if he didn't want to go completely insane.

Bokuto at that sight let go of his dick and smiled at Kuroo. "I knew it! You liked it!" he stated, his voice incredibly happy and accomplished. Kuroo snorted at that.

"It's not you, it's the thing you're doing" Kuroo justified himself, trying to make things clear. He wasn't finding Bokuto hot, he was finding the self sucking hot, end of story. He would have never looked at Bokuto twice, if he hadn't been sucking on his own dick the entire time. And the fact that he was already getting hard even before Bokuto started to take himself into his own mouth, well he would have denied that until the end of his days.

"You can touch yourself if you want to. I don't mind" Bokuto stated with such a nonchalance that Kuroo almost felt like he was getting hit in the head. What did that even mean? Did Bokuto want to see him touch himself in front of him? Things were getting sicker and sicker. And for some reason, when Bokuto took himself back into his mouth, Kuroo couldn’t care less.

Bokuto was once again moaning around his own cock, and Kuroo couldn't stop looking. One of his hands was still palming his own erection over his pants, but at that point it was clear that it wasn't enough anymore, that it had never really been enough in such a situation. That was the reason why he gave up and started opening his jeans. He unfastened the button, then pulled down the zipper. His boxers were now exposed, slightly tended and a little wet where the tip of Kuroo's dick was pressed against the constricting fabric. He was already dripping precum just by watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

Without even stopping to think twice about it, Kuroo let his dick out of his underwear and took it immediately into his hand. A moan escaped his lips at that, a sign of relief. That sound attracted Bokuto's attention, and at that point his friend's eyes were on him again. Bokuto was now staring at the movement of his hand as he kept sucking on himself, and Kuroo thought that was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Bokuto's mouth seemed to be incredibly skilled, at least judging by the way he appeared to be enjoying his own ministrations. For a moment, Kuroo wondered how that mouth would have felt if it had been wrapped around his own dick. He would have appreciated being blown by Bokuto, after seeing something like that. But he still had a dignity, and therefore he had no intention of asking his friend to blow him. He was perfectly okay with continuing what they were already doing, and jerking himself off as he watched Bokuto suck on himself.

Not long after, however, Bokuto let go of himself and stopped in the sitting position he was in, staring at Kuroo with eyes completely wide. He didn't even look like himself. Kuroo had never seen him so taken by lust before. And he wanted to say something, to ask his friend why he was looking at him like that, but for some reason he found that he couldn't. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Bokuto was still hard in front of him, but he wasn't touching himself anymore. Kuroo, on the other hand, was still pumping his fist as he looked at his friend. He was definitely going to hell for what he was doing, he knew that.

"Fuck, you're hot" Bokuto mumbled, his voice more high-pitched than Kuroo had ever heard it.

And then something unexpected happened. Bokuto let himself fall from the bed, on his knees on the floor, and he slowly moved towards Kuroo. As he inched closer and closer, the movement of Kuroo's hand became quicker. He couldn't stop, because Bokuto's head was now incredibly close to his dick. He could almost feel the other's breath on his own hot skin. And then Bokuto's hand covered his own and grabbed it, in order to stop it. Kuroo froze at that, eyes pointed into Bokuto's. His friend was staring back at him, with the hunger of someone who wanted to eat him alive.

"Bo..." he tried to say, his voice low and raspy. He wasn't even sure about what he wanted to say.

And then Bokuto got even closer, and his lips landed on the tip of Kuroo's cock, letting it slip into his mouth. Kuroo's head tilted back at that, and an undignified sound escaped his throat, but he didn't do anything in order to stop it. He was completely in awe, unable to understand what the hell was happening to him. All he could feel in that moment was Bokuto's mouth, hot and wet, moving around his dick. Bokuto's tongue moved in synch with his lips, and it licked its way up and down as Kuroo's cock slipped almost the entire way out of Bokuto's mouth before getting sucked back inside.

Out of pure instinct, Kuroo brought a hand to fist into Bokuto's hair, while the other arm was dangling helplessly along his side. Now that he had a hand in Bokuto's hair, he used that grip in order to push his friend even further down, to take more of his dick into his mouth. And Bokuto let him, almost chocking but taking him in almost entirely. He had never before imagined the sensation of Bokuto's mouth around him, and he found himself asking why, because it was perfect. Now it was everything he desired to feel.

"Fuck Bo, so good" Kuroo found himself mumbling incoherently, as his entire body shuddered.

He heard and felt as Bokuto moaned around his cock, and that was what brought Kuroo to open his eyes again and look at his friend. Bokuto had a hand around the base of Kuroo's dick, and his eyes were closed as he concentrated on his task of bobbing his head up and down. His other hand was wrapped around his own dick, pumping it at the same rhythm he was using to suck on Kuroo. He definitely looked like he was enjoying himself in that situation. At the sight, Kuroo's hips automatically jerked forward, surprising Bokuto and almost choking him again, but notwithstanding that he didn't change his rhythm. On the contrary, Bokuto's eyes snapped open, and he raised his gaze towards Kuroo's face, as he kept sucking on the tip of his cock.

The two of them locked eyes for a few seconds, and Kuroo felt something contracting in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, he felt that what he was receiving wasn't enough. That was the reason why he grabbed Bokuto by the shoulders and pushed him away, leaving his friend completely startled by that behavior. Bokuto let go of Kuroo's dick and almost fell with his ass on the floor. From that position, he gave Kuroo a questioning look. Now that he was free, however, Kuroo stood up and pulled Bokuto up with him. The other followed his movements without question.

As they stood in each other's personal space, both still rock hard and breathing heavily, Kuroo took another step forward, pressing his body completely against Bokuto's. He soon found his friend's arms wrapped around his waist, and at that point Kuroo leaned forward and captured Bokuto's mouth with his own. The moment their lips collided, they both parted them so that they could let their tongues slide one against the other, trying to devour each other in a hungry kiss.

Kuroo had never before thought about kissing Bokuto. As they were kissing, however, he found himself realizing that he couldn't even get if he was a good kisser or not. They were rushing so much into that kiss that they were barely able to savor it. As they kept kissing, however, Kuroo grabbed both of Bokuto's hips with his hands and intensified the grip, almost leaving a mark behind. And from there he pushed Bokuto backwards, while at the same time he was advancing in order to keep their bodies still pressed together. When Bokuto's legs hit Kuroo's bed, Kuroo let go of the other and pushed him down, making him fall on the mattress. From that new position, Bokuto was staring at him languidly, waiting for Kuroo to join him.

"This is the hottest thing ever" Bokuto commented as he watched Kuroo approach, and Kuroo chuckled at that. Leave it to Bokuto to say something in the worst possible moment, using that amazed happy voice of his. Kuroo would have wanted to retort that _Bokuto_ was the one who was hot, but he decided to preserve what remained of his dignity and kept that thought for himself. Instead, he slowly let himself lie down on top of Bokuto.

Bokuto's hands moved to push Kuroo's jeans and underwear further down, so that they could both be more free to move against each other, and Kuroo let him. He even moved his hips as much as was needed in order to be able to discard his pants. Then Bokuto's hands started pushing Kuroo's shirt upwards, as Kuroo went back to kissing his friend. Was he losing his mind? Yes, he probably was, otherwise why would he have ever wanted to feel Bokuto's naked body against his own?

After Bokuto had managed to take Kuroo's shirt off, they were both completely naked, lying on the bed with Kuroo on top of Bokuto. They were still kissing, hands now roaming around each other's bodies, touching every inch that they could reach. Kuroo tried to take his time in order to commit to memory the sensation of his hands on Bokuto, but he found that he couldn't. His touch on the other's skin was almost rough, and he even ended up scratching Bokuto's muscled body with his fingernails in more than one occasion. Bokuto, however, didn't seem to mind that much.

"Did you like it, then? My new trick" Bokuto panted against Kuroo's mouth, and hearing those words Kuroo pulled back as much as was needed in order to take a good look at the other. Bokuto was completely flushed under him, chest rising and falling way too quickly.

"I guess it's interesting" Kuroo commented, conceding that he had indeed found Bokuto's new skill to be pretty entertaining. "But I like more when you do it to me" he added. Under normal circumstances he would have never said something like that, but in that moment he was completely out of control. He didn't want to stop, he didn't even want to think. He could have faced the consequences of their actions later.

"I like it too. Doing it to you, I mean" Bokuto blabbered pretty quickly, making Kuroo smirk. At least he wasn't the only one who was following his instincts and going along with the madness they were doing. Bokuto had probably stopped thinking just like him.

"Just tell me something, Bo: what's this? Is it just sex or something else?" Kuroo found himself asking. Because his body wanted more, it craved more, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to go any further. Not without clarifying a few things first. Because for him it was just physical, and he wanted to be sure that the other was on the same page. It would have been incredibly awkward if he happened to find out that it wasn't so, and that maybe Bokuto had some kind of feelings for him. Sure, Kuroo cared a lot about Bokuto, but just as friends. He didn't want, however, to risk making things unclear regarding where he was standing on that entire situation.

"Do you want me to say that I'm in love with you or something?" Bokuto asked, as he let his teeth trace a line along Kuroo's neck. Kuroo was about to start losing his mind again at that touch.

"No, I want you to tell the truth" Kuroo quickly replied. Bokuto's tone, however, had been playful when he had asked that question, meaning that most likely he wasn't going to say that he was in love with Kuroo or anything like that. Which was the best possible outcome.

"Okay, truth. I never thought about you this way until I saw you touch yourself while you watched me" Bokuto barely managed to say, speaking quickly, probably to get the talking done as soon as possible in order to go back to the kissing and biting. Kuroo definitely approved of that idea.

"Good. Because I never thought about you like that until I saw you suck yourself" Kuroo gave his own opinion on the matter, letting Bokuto understand that he was exactly on the same page.

"It's just sex then" Bokuto said, before latching his mouth against Kuroo's neck and starting to suck on it. Kuroo moaned loudly.

"Just sex" he confirmed, before letting his head fall down again and trying to capture the skin of Bokuto's collarbone between his lips.

After clarifying the situation, the two of them went back to business, hands still moving furiously on each other. At that point, Kuroo started sliding down Bokuto's body, leaving a trail of heated kisses along the way, until he reached Bokuto's dick. When he was there, he raised his gaze to look at his friend's face for a second, noticing the anticipation in Bokuto's expression. Only then, eyes never leaving Bokuto, he took the other in his mouth.

It was definitely a strange sensation. It wasn't the first blowjob he was giving, but he had never tried to take a cock that big into his mouth. He pressed both hands on Bokuto's hips, in order to keep his friend from trying to thrust more deeply towards his throat, as he tried his best to get accustomed to the feel of that dick inside his mouth. He moved his tongue with emphasis, and every time his head went down he tried to take a little more of Bokuto inside. It wasn't an easy task though, because in order to do it he needed to stretch his mouth open a little more than he was used to, and on the long run it was going to hurt.

"Fuck, you're amazing!" Bokuto blurted out, thrusting a little in order to free himself from Kuroo's grip, still trying to push himself deeper down Kuroo's throat. Kuroo struggled to keep him still, but he managed, otherwise he was afraid that he might have suffocated. He was satisfied to hear Bokuto's reaction, because it was a good way to show appreciation for his skills. Kuroo wasn't a great expert on giving head, therefore he was glad that Bokuto was still liking his ministrations so much.

As he kept sucking Bokuto off, Kuroo found himself rubbing his own dick against the bed. He needed more friction, because he was feeling like he was about to go crazy. And apparently he wasn't the only one who was about to lose his mind, because Bokuto was blabbering incoherently under his breath, to the point that Kuroo had no idea of what the other was even saying. He tried to give his friend a little support by rubbing at his hips strongly, to make him understand that Kuroo had him.

"Kuroo... I want to do you too... together..." Bokuto then managed to say, the first words that made sense together that came out of his mouth in a while. The realization of what Bokuto had just said hit Kuroo with the force of a speeding train. Did Bokuto mean that he wanted the two of them to blow each other at the same time? Because Kuroo was absolutely down with that!

Kuroo didn't say anything in reply, because he didn't want to let go of Bokuto's cock, and at the same time he wasn't sure he was going to be able to produce words. But he started moving, turning around until he was on his hands and knees on top of Bokuto. At that point, his spread legs were on either side of Bokuto's head, his erection dangling incredibly close to his friend's face. And the moment he reached that position, immediately Bokuto grabbed his cock with a hand and guided it towards his own mouth. Kuroo buried his fingernails in Bokuto's thighs in order to stop himself from crying out loud.

They continued to stay in that position for a little longer, mouths busy at work, moaning against each other. Kuroo was leaking precum in Bokuto's mouth, and at the same time he was tasting Bokuto's precum on his tongue. Both of them were covered in sweat, shuddering against each other because of the pleasure that they were experiencing. And Kuroo knew that he wasn't going to hold back for long.

When Bokuto took him entirely inside his mouth, lips sealed around the base of his cock and one hand clasping his balls and squeezing them hard, Kuroo lost it completely. Before he could even warn Bokuto that he was about to come, he let go and came directly down Bokuto's throat. His friend was obviously caught by surprise, because he started coughing, but he didn't let go of Kuroo's dick completely, he still kept sucking on the head, as Kuroo rode down his orgasm.

As he came, Kuroo let go of Bokuto's dick, afraid that the pleasure was going to make him lose control to the point that he could bite down on his friend without even realizing what he was doing. As he finished spilling into Bokuto's mouth, however, he resumed his ministrations, intensifying the rhythm, until Bokuto was coming too, letting go of his dick in order to be able to cry his name out. Hearing Bokuto say his name as he came sent shivers down Kuroo's spine, to the point that he felt all of his strength leave him. But he didn't let himself collapse on top of Bokuto, not like that. He tried to resist until he had swallowed all of his friend's cum, then he turned around and looked at the other.

The two of them locked gazes for a few seconds, both panting heavily as they looked at each other, trying to regain their ability to move. Kuroo was the first one who moved, positioning himself so that he could plant a kiss on Bokuto's lips. At that point, the two of them exchanged a lazy and sloppy kiss, neither of them putting too much effort into it. They were both exhausted, that much was clear. Then Kuroo let himself fall down on the bed beside his friend, trying to compose himself and failing.

"Can we..." Bokuto started to say but he stopped. Kuroo turned his head in Bokuto's direction, giving him his full attention to find out what the other wanted to say. "Can we do it again sometimes?" Bokuto finally asked, and as he finished pronouncing those words he turned towards Kuroo as well.

Kuroo laughed when he heard the question. "I still can't believe we did this in the first place" he replied with complete sincerity, because he truly couldn't believe that they had ended up blowing each other. Friends usually didn't do that kind of stuff.

"But it was hot as fuck. I liked it" Bokuto admitted, and Kuroo could read a hint of hope in the other's voice, a desire not to be rejected. It made Kuroo chuckle, because there was no way he was going to refuse Bokuto after that experience.

"I liked it too. Yes, we can do it again, I guess" Kuroo gave his own confirmation. That seemed to make Bokuto happier, because he grinned in Kuroo's direction. And then, looking at each other, they both burst out laughing. After all, Kuroo thought, there were worse activities to spend his time with.


End file.
